Hiccup the Dragonless
by Sciathian
Summary: Everyone had a dragon. Well, everyone except for Hiccup. But then one day he shows up at school with a Night Fury by his side, and suddenly he becomes the center of attention. But being the only person on Earth to have a Night Fury has its drawbacks, and someone with a much darker plan for the dragon soon sets his eyes on Hiccup. Modern AU. Ratings may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. Next chapter will likely be uploaded tomorrow as I've already begun work on it.**

 **I'd appreciate some reviews!**

 **Prologue**

Hiccup sat at his desk with a blank booklet open in front of him. A pencil held motionless in his hand as he stared down at the white paper, trying to think of something to write down. He'd been in this position for over an hour now, and was on the verge on giving up. Whose idea was it to get him a diary as a birthday present? The only person that cares at this point he supposed.

To his dad's credit, the book looked and felt pretty expensive. The cover and binder were made of thick, brown leather, and it had a buckle to hold it shut that could be locked. It didn't come with a lock, much to Hiccup's disappointment.

But he still hated the thing. Not because it was a lame present (which it kind of was), but because carved into the front and back cover was a Night Fury. Why? The carving was quite detailed, it certainly looked cool, and if he wasn't so unpopular at school, it would've been a nice thing to show off.

The reason was quite simple. He didn't have a Night Fury. In fact, he didn't even have a dragon. One of the reasons why he was so unpopular. Everyone had a dragon. Even the homeless person that lives on the sidewalk across the street has a dragon. But he didn't. He was the only person on Berk, and probably the next three towns across, that didn't have a dragon. Hence the nickname, courtesy of one Snotlout Jorgenson, 'Hiccup the Dragonless'.

"Hiccup!" A familiar voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Hiccup shouted back, shutting his empty diary.

"Come down, dinner's ready."

He sighed. He hated eating downstairs. "Can I eat it up here?"

"Last time you ate there you spilt soup all over your keyboard." His dad replied.

"But that was because Snotlout threw and egg at my wind- "

"Just get down here Hiccup, I'm not arguing with you over this."

Seeing no point in fighting, he reluctantly got up and headed downstairs.

By the time Hiccup was done with dinner it was almost nine o'clock, which was also his embarrassingly early bedtime. He took a quick shower, and locked himself inside his room. His dad never checks on him, which works well in his favor. He waited for his dad to finish up downstairs and go to bed before jumping on his computer. It was his only source of entertainment.

 _9:23_

 _NightRider_H3 has come online._

" _You should be in bed."_

" _Since when did you become my dad?"_

" _Since yesterday."  
"I'm just kidding, you joining me?"_

" _Well, I didn't come online just to chat."_

" _You better hurry then, party's almost full."_

 _9:24_

" _I'm in."_

 _9:38_

" _You have school tomorrow, don't you?"_

 _9:39_

" _Yeah."_

 _9:42_

" _Bummer, wish you could stay home."_

" _Trust me, I do too."_

 _9:59_

" _Find a dragon yet?"_

 _10:01_

" _Nope, I think I've given up searching."_

" _Don't worry, you'll find one eventually."_

" _I highly doubt that."_

 _10:15_

 _"Alright, I should go to sleep."_

" _I'll see you tomorrow night yeah?"_

" _Of course."_

 _Hamr_NF has gone offline._

 _NightRider_H3 has gone offline._


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn, this got more attention than I expected. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited! As promised here is the next chapter!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Mana: I haven't figured out all the details of how one procures a dragon in this yet, but if you've seen Harry Potter, I'm going along the lines of – "The wand chooses its wizard" sort of thing. Just with dragons! I know it's vague but I'll figure it out soon!**

"Astrid and Snotlout, you two are up next." Hiccup's teacher, a large man by the name of Gobber, announced.

Hiccup glanced up from his artbook and watched as his two classmates stood up and headed for the ring, their dragons following closely behind them. He usually ignored the matches during class, but this was an exception. Everyone knew Snotlout had a crush on Astrid, and that Astrid hated him with every atom in her body.

Of course, Hiccup was rooting for Astrid, along with most of the other guys in his class. But he wasn't rooting for her because he had a crush on her (which he did), but because he hated Snotlout even more than her.

"Don't worry Astrid," Snotlout said as he stepped onto the field with his dragon, Hookfang. "I'll go easy on you."

"Then you'll lose even harder than you already will." Astrid replied with a smirk, mounting atop Stormfly.

Hiccup chuckled at her remark. He was going to enjoy this.

"Combatants ready?" Gobber called out as the two dragons readied for takeoff. "Begin!"

Wind began to fill the stadium as Astrid and Snotlout shot into the air, already exchanging fire at each other. A thick wall of bulletproof glass separated the spectators from the fire, but Hiccup could still feel the heat making its way through as Hookfang's fire stuck to its surface.

Stormfly soared high up into the sky, closely followed by Hookfang. They disappeared above the clouds for a moment, before diving back down. Hookfang followed the Nadder in freefall, raining flames down at Astrid and her dragon. Stormfly danced around the pillars of fire, and Hiccup swore at one point Astrid turned and waved tauntingly at Snotlout.

They were getting close to the ground, but neither Stormfly nor Hookfang has stopped their fall. Just before she hit the floor, Stormfly stretched out her wings and curved upwards just inches away from the grass.

Hookfang on the other hand was not so lucky. A plume of dirt and dust rose from the impact, and when it subsided, they could see a very angry, and hilariously grass covered Snotlout. He looked up at Astrid, who was laughing along with her dragon, and growled angrily before taking off again.

"Hey Snotlout!" Astrid shouted as he rose to the same height as her. "Can I grassk you a question?"

Now the whole class was laughing at Snotlout.

"Shut up!" He shouted before charging towards Astrid on Hookfang.

Stormfly rolled sideways and dropped a few meters, causing Snotlout to miss entirely and almost hit the glass wall. Astrid was really good at this.

Hookfang swung around just in time to see a ball of fire hit him square in the chest. The sudden force must've knocked the wind out of him because the next moment he and Snotlout were tumbling towards the ground again.

"Direct hit!" Gobber called out. "Astrid wins the match!"

A series of hoots and applauds rose from the class as Stormfly descended to the floor. Sliding off her saddle, Astrid approached the glowering Snotlout who was busy dusting blades off grass of his clothes.

"So, we're you going easy on me or was that your best?"

Snotlout only growled as he helped Hookfang up, angrily returning to his seat behind the glass.

"Alrighty," Gobbler said as he stepped out into the stadium. "That's five more points for Astrid, which puts her thirty points ahead of our second-place, Snotlout." He sighed and gave the class a disappointed look. "You lot need to step up your game and fast. At this rate, the only person that'll be passing this year's exam will be Astrid."

Ouch. That hurt. Hiccup could almost feel the number of eyes staring at him. Being the only person without a dragon also meant he gets to skip out on all the dragon related exams, which makes up for more than half of the school's subjects. Still, he'd much prefer to sit the exams than to be stuck as Hiccup the Dragonless.

"Okay, bell's going to ring in three minutes. You guys can go."

Hiccup didn't get up straight away. He always stayed behind a bit so he wouldn't be seen walking home instead of flying. He opened the book his dad gave him and pulled out a pencil. But instead of writing, he began to sketch. As far as he was concerned he was only good at two subjects. Art, and metalwork. Everything else he was either terrible at, or he couldn't do due to being dragonless.

But he couldn't even think of anything to draw. He'd usually draw the other dragons, but everyone else had left. Well, there was one remaining. Astrid was still in the stadium, probably telling Stormfly she's a good girl or something. He could tell she was her getting ready for something. He knew they liked to practice here after school, but Astrid never let anyone watch.

Maybe she doesn't know he's here.

Taking this chance, Hiccup quickly grabbed his back and ducked under the bleachers. The afternoon light made him rather easy to spot, but only if she paid attention. And if she begins practicing, then there's no way she'd notice.

Was this creepy? Sort of, but he only wanted to sketch her dragon.

 _Yeah, you keep telling yourself that._ Hiccup thought to himself.

Astrid and Stormfly took off, and Hiccup began to draw. It was difficult, especially with how fast they were moving, but eventually he managed to jot down a light sketch. That was the easy part, now he had to get down the details. He focused on the scales first, at least he had some idea of what they looked like. It took around thirty minutes for him to finish the drawing. It looked pretty good, but something was missing.

Yeah, this was definitely creepy.

He'd known Astrid long enough to draw her face without needing to look, but he needed to draw her body first.

God, what was he even doing.

They were now at the other side of the stadium, so it was impossible to tell what she was wearing. He had to rely on his memory alone.

After another ten or so minutes, he was done. What would Astrid do if she found out? Would she fin it creepy or romantic…? Probably the latter.

He quickly stuffed his new artbook into his back and snuck outside. Hopefully Astrid didn't spot him on the way out.

By the time Hiccup got home it was past four o'clock. His dad was still at work and wouldn't return until after nine so he had a few hours to himself. He headed upstairs, dumped his bag in his room, then went straight for the kitchen. Hopefully there were still some leftovers from last night.

The cool air felt great against Hiccup's skin as he opened the fridge. He poured himself a cup of water, microwaved the remaining leftovers, and locked himself in his room.

 _4:24_

 _NightRider_H3 has come online._

" _Afternoon."_

" _I need to ask you a question."_

" _What?"_

 _4:25_

" _Is it creepy that I just drew a picture of my crush?"_

" _No."_

" _But she didn't know."_

" _Okay, that's a bit creepy."_

" _Well, I mainly wanted to draw her dragon, but then I added her as well."_

 _4:26_

" _Still creepy."_

" _I hate you."_

" _No you don't :)"_

 _9:21_

" _Dad's home. I'll brb."_

" _K"_

 _NightRider_H3 set his status to AFK_

"Hiccup!" His dad called from downstairs.

Taking off his headset, Hiccup stood up and stretched before making his way down. He could hear his dad in the kitchen, messing around with a whole lot of plastic bags. Skullcrusher, his dad's dragon, greeted him as he descended the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Stoic asked, placing a pan over the stove.

"Yeah, I could do with some food." Hiccup replied, peeking inside bags. "How much food did you buy?"

"Yeah, um… about that." Stoic turned. "Your ah… aunty is coming over for the weekend."

Oh no.

"Wait. Is Snotlout coming?"

Stoic nodded.

 _I'm running away from home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this took longer than expected. Not gonna lie, the reason was I just go lazy :P. But, it turns out listening to the HTTYD soundtrack does wonders for your motivation. Seeing as the holidays begin in just a couple of days, future chapters should come out faster.**

 **No promises though!**

 **And if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I apologize. This one's been butchered quite a bit. I started from scratch twice and rewrote half of it once during the course of these two (nearly 3) weeks.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Aerizel: Let's just say he/she is closer to Hiccup and you might think ;)**

 **Crystallion12: I'm flattered! Thank you so much :D**

 **GIVE ME MOAR REVIEWS!**

On any normal weekend, Hiccup would be in his room, playing games and celebrating his two days off

chool. However, he instead found himself lying in bed, watching the seconds tick by on his clock, and wishing he could somehow fast forward time by two days. Maybe he was overreacting a little. How bad could it be?

Now that he thought about it, very bad. Especially considering Snotlout was coming too. Along with Hookfang, who Hiccup was pretty sure would eat him alive if he got the chance. And knowing Snotlout, he'd probably be the one to give the dragon that chance. Okay, maybe that was a little extreme. Even Snotlout wouldn't straight up let his dragon eat his own cousin.

His aunty however, was a different story. She'd hated Hiccup pretty much from the moment he learned to walk. Apparently, she was jealous of how much better he was than Snotlout at everything. Of course, then Hookfang showed up and everything turned around overnight. Getting a dragon meant everything on Berk, and Snotlout got his at only the age of seven.

To this day, at the age of fifteen, Hiccup has still yet to get his.

The thought depressed him a little. Shaking his head, Hiccup flung his blankets off and left his room. His dad was cooking something down in the kitchen, though the smell wasn't familiar. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower before saying good morning. The groceries from last night had been all packed into the fridge, and thanks to his dad's sloppy organization, he had no idea where anything was anymore.

"Where's the milk?" He asked after searching every corner.

"Should be in there somewhere." Stoick replied, glancing over at the fridge. "If you can't find it just open a new carton, I bought some extra yesterday."

Warm milk. Great.

He tried mixing in some ice cubes with the cereal, but they didn't help much. Halfway through his breakfast Hiccup heard the familiar sound of his dad's ringtone going off in the kitchen. Moments later what he dreaded most was confirmed.

"Hello?" Stoick said into the phone. "Yeah. I'm cooking right now. Oh, Hiccup! Your aunt's at the door."

 _Here we go._ Hiccup thought to himself as he approached what he thought was the beginning of his worst nightmare.

He swung open the door, and there she was. The first thought at came to mind, and he almost blurted it out, was - 'did you get fatter since the last time we met?'. Thankfully he managed to stop himself and simply uttered a hello. God knows what she would've done if he'd asked her that question.

Of course, because she was his aunt, she didn't even bother acknowledging him and just walked right by. And next in line was none other than Snotlout, with the same smug grin he always wore when he gets to visit. Hiccup was really getting sick of it.

"Miss me?" He asked, smirking all evil like.

 _Idiot._

"Yeah, I missed you so much I totally forgot about you." Hiccup replied with his arms folded. "So, how's your head? Still got blades of grass stuck in your helmet?"

That struck a nerve. It probably wasn't the best idea to piss Snotlout off from the get go, but if he was going to spend two days stuck with him, he may as well give his cousin a good verbal beating.

"Har, Har. You're hilarious. Maybe we should settle this over a dragon fight. Oh, wait. You don't have one." Snotlout said as he walked into the house.

Now it was Hiccup's turn to get mad. With gritted teeth, he closed the front door and sat back down at the dining table. His aunty was chatting away with his dad and Snotlout went out into the backyard to meet Hookfang. At least he could finish breakfast in peace.

Leaving the empty bowl in the kitchen sink, Hiccup headed back into his room and locked the door behind him. He'd already hid most of his valuables in his dad's room, in case Snotlout went digging again. The last time he was here he found one of Hiccup's treasured art books. That thing still hasn't been found, he was pretty sure Snotlout burnt it. Probably with Hookfang.

Sliding into his chair, Hiccup hit the power button on his computer and prepared to lose himself for the next few hours.

 _11:43_

 _NightRider_H3 has come online._

" _Help me."_

 _11:45_

" _Lemme guess."  
"Your cousin's arrived."_

" _Yes. Send help, please."_

 _11:46_

" _Sorry, all I have left is moral support."_

" _Better than nothing."_

" _Well."  
"Um."  
"Nope, can't think of anything."_

 _11:47_

" _*Sigh*, let's just start."_

 _12:22_

" _I thought of something."  
"Remember, the darkest time of night is just before the dawn."_

" _I was hoping you'd at least think of something original."_

" _You try making up an inspirational quote."_

 _1:42_

" _Alright Nighty, I'm going to get some food."_

" _Yeah, I'm pretty hungry as well."_

" _Guess I'll see you later then."_

 _Hamr_NF has gone offline._

Hiccup glanced at the time on his computer screen as he pulled off his headset. Deciding he could do with break as well, he unlocked his door and slowly made his way downstairs. His dad and aunt were still chatting away in the living room, and judging by the stench that filled the lower level, she'd already blown through at least a few cigarettes. Couldn't they at least open a few windows?

As he walked past the living room, Hiccup couldn't help but stare at his aunt in amusement. Sitting down, she looked even fatter than she usually did. She caught him staring and shot him a look, which was reason enough to leave. But as he approached the kitchen, he noticed something outside the living room window. Hiccup caught a glance of Hookfang, hanging around the outskirts of the forest. He appeared to be in distress, pacing back and forth along the trees and occasionally glancing around.

He didn't think much of it at first, Hookfang never was the brightest of dragons. But after finishing his food around twenty minutes later, Hiccup discovered Hookfang still by the forest, except now he'd begun roaring into the woods.

Out of curiosity, Hiccup stepped out into his backyard and slowly approached the Nightmare. Something seemed off about the dragon, but he couldn't tell what. Hiccup was within an arm's reach by the time the dragon noticed his approach. Hookfang never liked him very much, a trait he shares with Snotlout.

Hiccup smiled awkwardly when they exchanged eye contact. It was only then he realized what was missing. Hookfang's saddle.

There was no way he could've gotten it off himself, and if he did Hiccup would've seen it on the way out. The only other person that was out here today was Snotlout, but why would he take off Hookfang's saddle?

Hiccup glanced into the woods, and noticed footprints in the dirt, heading deeper into the forest.

Snotlout.


End file.
